1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a conveyor device of an image forming apparatus configured to convey a sheet or a tray on which a recording medium is placed, and an inkjet recording apparatus configured to eject ink droplets onto the sheet or the recording medium which is conveyed by the conveyor device.
2. Description of Related Art
A known inkjet recording apparatus is configured to record an image onto a sheet or a tray on which a recording medium, e.g., a CD or a DVD, and convey the sheet or the tray by a conveyor device.
The known inkjet recording apparatus includes a first drive roller and a second drive roller that are disposed in a conveying path through which the sheet or the tray is conveyed. A spur and a following roller are disposed to face the first drive roller and the second drive roller, respectively, and the conveying path passes therebetween. The spur is configured to be changeable between a first state, in which the spur is in contact with the first drive roller, and a second state, in which the spur is separated from the conveying path. In the first state, the spur is urged toward the first drive roller. The following roller is separated from the second drive roller at a distance that is less than a thickness of the tray. When the tray is inserted between the second drive roller and the following roller, the following roller is separated further from the second drive roller. In coordination with the movement of the following roller, the spur is separated from the conveying path.